teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
End Times
End Times is the fourth episode of Season 5 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). This episode was directed by TBA and written by TBA. This episode aired on TBA. Synopsis The Turtles must defeat Kavaxas and prevent him from destroying the world. Plot Cast Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts * Netherworld Spirits Object Debuts * Staff (Kavaxas) * Spectro Blasters Location Debuts * Netherworld Revelations * Fishface reveals to the Ninja Turtles the origins of the Foot Cultists. * Due to their resurrections, Kavaxas was taking control of both Undead Shredder and Rahzar. Continuity * The episode starts off right after the resurrection of Super Shredder from Heart of Evil. Important Events * Fishface flees from The Foot Clan to continue his life of crime on his own. * Undead Shredder destroys the Mystic Seal of the Ancients to liberate Kavaxas. * Bebop and Rocksteady flee from The Foot Clan. * Michelangelo saves the world with the Mystic Seal of the Ancients by commanding Kavaxas to spend the ghosts back to the Netherworld, as well as Kavaxas and Undead Shredder. * The spirit of Splinter gives out his final farewells to his family at the end once he leaves to the Spirit Planes. * According to Leatherhead, Tiger Claw called in for a truce with the Ninja Turtles. Allusions * The title of the episode "End Times" is a common biblical reference to the concept of the Apocalypse. * When Michelangelo claims that he did meet Megan Fox on a rooftop, which is a reference to the Paramount TMNT 2014 Film. * This episode contains various references to Ghostbusters. ** The Spectro Blasters invented by Donatello resemble and work like the Proton Blasters from the film. ** Raphael declares "We got the tools, we got the talent!", a quote from Peter Venkman. ** During the climax of the episode, Kavaxas gives out a references to Vigo the Carpathian from Ghostbusters II through some of Vigo's quotes. *** First with the line "In a dimension of suffering, in an age of pain, I ruled on a throne of bone!", which is a sanitized version of "On a mountain of skulls, in a castle of pain, I sat on a throne of blood!". *** Later on when Kavaxas was facing Michelangelo and Leatherhead, he shouts out "Now is the season of evil!". * Ho Chan targets Casey Jones with his giant hands, referencing the rivalry between their inspirations from Big Trouble in Little China. Errors * Even though this episode picks up right after the events of Heart of Evil, the opening scene was changed. ** Tiger Claw is seen wearing his robe on, when in the previous episode he was not wearing it. ** Where Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady were standing around Tiger Claw was changed. * When Leonardo came out of the Dojo to head to the Underground Shredder Shrine, he sheathes his Katana Swords one over his shoulder similar to most of his incarnations, only that this incarnation features Leonardo with his holsters on his left shoulder. Therefore, the sword on his right shoulder wouldn't have a holster to be placed in. * When both the portal to the Netherworld and the cracks on the streets are closing, the same scene of the Netherworld portal closing is seen repeating itself. * After the Netherworld portal was closed and the scene in which Karai, Leonardo, and Tiger Claw are standing all together inside of the Underground Shredder Shrine, you can see that Tiger Claw's machete has a different design and his gun holsters are gone. * Eric Bauza is credited as The Hammer, even though he did not made an appearance in the episode. Trivia * After the episode aired, it was confirmed by Brandon Auman on his Instagram account that this was the last episode in which Tiger Claw would be seen. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes